ZIN Orochi x Umbrella Syu BABY
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: Pairing pribadi saya hahahaha!


**Title : Baby?**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Orochi (ZIN) ex LAGING x Syu (Umbrella) ex LAGING **

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! PAIR extraordinary(?) **

**a/n : halooooo! saya kembali setelah 2 minggu UTS yang begitu menyiksa DX Ini fanfic uji coba *perasaan uji coba terus -_-* dgn pair ngawur (buat orang lain) tapi bener (bagi saya) XDD Jadi si Orochi sama Syu ini dulunya di band LAGING, lalu bubar dan masing2 masuk ke band yg baru. Soal si kecil Aoi ini, dikehidupan nyata emg bener2 keponakannya Syu dan dia hobi bgt upload piku si baby di ameblonya. Saa—happy reading, anggep aja cuci mata yg akan membuat mata anda semakin perih #plak**

**.**

**.**

"Syuuuuuuu! Hayaku!" Orochi berteriak keras, menengadah, menatap malas jendela kamar dilantai 2 yang masih tertutup. Sementara teriknya matahari semakin terasa dikulitnya, setengah jam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghitamkan kulit dibawah teriknya matahari dimusim panas.

**GREEEK!**

Akhirnya jendala kamar itu bergeser terbuka, Syu melongok kebawah. "naiklah dulu—aku belum selesai" teriak Syu dan segera menutup kembali jendela kamarnya.

"haaah?" Orochi menurunkan maskernya dan dengan gontai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Orochi melangkahkan kakinya naik, segera menuju kamar Syu yang terletak dilantai 2. Dirumah sederhana itu, dulu Syu tinggal berdua dengan kakak perempuannya. Tapi, semenjak kakaknya menikah Syu menempati rumah itu sendirian.

"kau ini sedang apa sih? Lama se—" omongan Orochi terpotong saat ia membuka pintu kamar Syu dan mendapati Syu dengan seorang…..?

"heeeee?" Orochi buru-buru menutup pintu kamar Syu dan mendekati Syu yang tengah terduduk dilantai, memangku seorang anak kecil. Tangannya memegang sisir dan beberapa ikat rambut.

"Syu.. ini—ini anak siapa?" tanya Orochi, memandangi si kecil dan Syu bergantian. Wajahnya benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"gyaaah-"

"hei.. Aoi-chan, jangan begitu—ayo lepaskan—" Syu sibuk melepaskan tangan mungil milik Aoi yang sedang menarik-narik helaian rambut blonde Syu yang menjuntai lebih panjang dari rambut hitamnya.

"Aoi?" Orochi masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya, menatap heran semua polah tingkah Aoi. Dengan baju biru tanpa lengan, dan rambutnya diikat kecil di tengah kepalanya.

"ini Aoi.. keponakanku—" Syu akhirnya menjawab setelah membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, sementara Aoi ia biarkan merangkak dilantai mengambil mainan kuningnya di sudut kamar Syu.

"ma-maksudmu anak dari Sae nee-san?"

Syu mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri membereskan mainan Aoi yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya. "nee-chan sedang sakit, sementara suaminya ada tugas di luar negeri, jadi Aoi dititipkan disini—" lanjut Syu. Sementara Orochi hanya terbengong, pandangannya mengikuti setiap gerakan Syu memindah-mindahkan mainan milik Aoi.

"nah—sudah selesai—ikkou ka?" tanya Syu

"Hah?"

"Hah? apanya yang hah?"

"kita pergi dengan dia?" tanya Orochi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Aoi yang kini ada didalam gendongan Syu. Syu mengangguk "siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau aku pergi, nee—Aoi-chan?" Syu mencubit gemas pipi gembul Aoi, membuat si kecil tertawa senang, lalu menoleh menatap Orochi yang mematung didepannya.

"kyaaaa-" sepasang tangan kecil Aoi meraba-raba diudara, berusaha meraih tubuh Orochi yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"hee? abunai! abunai!" Orochi menggeleng-geleng dan berjalan mundur sementara Aoi terus berusaha menggapainya sampai hampir terisak.

"ck! kau ini—nanti kalau dia menangis, kusuruh kau menggendongnya seharian!" kata Syu jengkel dan mengarahkan Aoi pada Orochi yang kini terpepet di sudut kamarnya.

"ie—ie-! aku tidak bisa menggendong anak kecil" Orochi menggeleng semakin cepat dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Syu.

Syu hanya mendengus dan mengambil ransel miliknya, "nanti akan nii-chan suruh paman Orochi jadi kudanya Aoi-chan" kata Syu jengkel sembari menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

.

.

Orochi duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali ia menoleh dan melihat kearah ujung taman, kalau-kalau Syu datang. Mereka berdua, ditambah si kecil Aoi baru saja selesai berbelanja beberapa buku dan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk ditaman dekat jalan rumah Syu, sekedar menikmati cuaca sore yang sejuk. Dan sekarang Syu sedang pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

"umm—hoooaam…" Orochi kaget, ia melirik kecil samping, lalu pandangannya turun sedikit kebawah. Mendapati Aoi menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kiri Orochi. Aoi kembali menguap dan kini menengadah, memandangi Orochi, masih meletakkan kepalanya malas di tangan Orochi yang berlapiskan jaket hangat.

"apa?" tanya Orochi sedikit membentak, namun buru-buru ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, saat melihat ekspresi kaget Aoi.

"akh—go—gomen Aoi-chan.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu—" buru-buru Orochi membelai helaian lembut rambut Aoi dan mengusap lembut kepala si kecil. Tangannya berhenti mengusap saat menyentuh kucir kecil Aoi, Orochi tersenyum sendiri, "sejak kapan Syu pandai menata rambut—" gumam Orochi, sementara mata kecil milik Aoi mulai tertutup perlahan, ia terlalu mengantuk.

"kau mau aku kucir seperti itu juga?" tanya Syu yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan Orochi, membuat Orochi terlonjak kaget.

"kau ini—sejak kapan kau—"

"sttttt! Aoi sudah tidur" Syu menempelkan jari dibibir dan memelankan suaranya. Orochi diam, lalu menunduk menatap wajah terlelap Aoi di tangannya. Syu meletakkan kantong makanan yang sedari tadi ia bawa di bangku, lalu berjongkok tepat di depan Aoi, mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"dia sampai kelelahan—" ucap Syu masih mengusap kepala Aoi. Orochi tersenyum, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Syu, "kau juga lelah kan?" tanya Orochi, membuat Syu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Syu pelan, "ini—aku beli beberapa roti—" buru-buru Syu berdiri dan mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya. Orochi hanya terkekeh lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Aoi, menggendong si kecil dan menidurkan tubuh mungil Aoi dipangkuannya.

"eh? daiijoubu? biar aku saja yang memangkunya—" kata Syu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Orochi. Orochi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, membiarkan tangan kanannya sebagai alas kepala Aoi dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Aoi penuh proteksi.

"aku mulai menyukainya—" ucap Orochi pelan. Syu hanya terdiam, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah lelaki disampingnya.

"awalnya aku sedikit kesal, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan band masing-masing—tapi ternyata kau malah mengajak dia—" lanjut Orochi, memandangi wajah Aoi lalu beralih menatap Syu.

"tapi—ternyata si kecil ini menjadi perekat kita—" Orochi kembali tersenyum.

"kenapa?" tanya Syu tak mengerti.

"semua telah berubah—kau bukan lagi Syu yang dulu kukenal di LAGING, begitu pula aku. Aku sempat bingung harus berbuat apa saat bertemu denganmu—ini seperti saat aku harus memulai berkenalan dengan mu seperti dulu.."

Syu memandangi Orochi lekat-lekat, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Orochi punya perasaan seperti itu.

"hei.. jangan menatapku seperti itu—" protes Orochi saat Syu menatapnya tak berkedip. Syu tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangku. "yang berubah itu kau—Orochi yang sekarang sudah melepas mask nya—sementara aku masih sama saja"

"coba sekarang kau yang memakai mask seperti ku dulu—" kata Orochi, "ah—jangan! aku tidak mau wajah manis mu tertutup—" lanjut Orochi sembari tersenyum jahil. Syu hanya memutar matanya, malas menanggapi.

"aku lapaaaaar!" kata Orochi sambil merenggangkan kedua kakinya dan membetulkan posisi tidur Aoi dipangkuannya.

"makan ini—" Syu menyerahkan sebungkus roti, namun Orochi hanya diam tak menerimanya. "tanganku sedang sibuk Syu, kau menyuapi ku ya?" pinta Orochi. Syu menghela nafas berat lalu membuka bungkus roti dan memotong roti itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, menyuapkan ke Orochi.

"arigatou—" kata Orochi

"habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu!" jawab Syu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan taman didepannya. Matahari hampir terbenam, dan langit semakin gelap.

Syu merapikan belanjaannya dan berdiri, "kita pulang? aku takut Aoi akan sakit—". Orochi mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri dan menggendong Aoi, menyandarkan kepala Aoi di dadanya.

"nee—Syu—" panggil Orochi

"hmm? nani?" Syu menoleh, "Aoi ini benar-benar anaknya Sae-nee-san kan? bukan anakmu?" tanya Orochi membuat Syu mengeryitkan dahinya

"maksudmu?"

"aku merasa dia mirip dengan mu—" jawab Orochi lalu mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya.

"aku masih lajang, kau paham?" tegas Syu dan berjalan mendahului Orochi yang sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa perih.

"haah! kau jangan meniru kelakuan kasar pamanmu ya, Aoi-chan" kata Orochi pelan dan mencubit pipi Aoi lalu berjalan menyusul Syu yang terus-terusan berteriak memintanya untuk berjalan cepat.

Sementara, Aoi tertidur dengan lelap dipelukan Orochi. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
